Arbiter (Arby 'n' The Chief)
Arbiter is one of the two main protagonists of Arby 'n' The Chief alongside Master Chief. He is an action figure of the Arbiter from the Halo games that somehow has sentience. While Arbiter is mostly a hero, he becomes a villain in season 7 when he joins Eugene's Clan. History Arbiter met Eugene Black while playing online one time. Eugene recognized him as one of the two crashed Trent Donnovich's wedding. Arbiter ended up joining his clan alongside Chief. Arbiter soon learned that Colin had developed a new Fragban hack. Arbiter stated that, while he had no intention of telling anyone about it, he would not use the hack. However, after playing Halo and being made fun of by some players, Arbiter changed his mind and he and Chief joined Eugene and his followers in their fragbanning spree. He at one point encountered Claire and berated her before she was sniped by Eugene. Arbiter began to have second thoughts about joining Eugene's Clan after hearing from Chief that Colin was a pedophile and seeing Eugene and his friends reduce a kid to tears. The two were later invited by Eugene to talk with him in his private IRC server, but it was just a ruse and the two were fragbanned by Eugene and his clan to prevent them from interfering with their efforts. Thus, Arbiter and Chief used their owner Jon's credit card to order a new Xbox. They then equipped their avatars with the Fragban 2.0 hack and went to stop Eugene's Clan from causing any more havoc. They succeeded in banning Tyler and Colin, but before they could stop Eugene he shot himself in real life. Chief and Arbiter's friendship grew significantly in the week that passed, with Chief opening up to old school Nintendo games. However, Arbiter discovered Cortana's stand and eventually learned the truth about what happened, prompting him to chase after Chief. This ended with Chief being thrown against a wall and broken into several pieces. Arbiter attempted to fix Chief, but could only reattach his arms and visor. He later encountered Tyler King, who was trying to get into their apartment to avenge Eugene. However, Tyler was shot by the police before he could do so. Arbiter also met up with Claire in Halo and apologized for being a part of Eugene's Clan as well as promising to play Halo with her for an hour each day. However, he soon came across Chief, who had set the stove to explode to kill himself and Arbiter, as he had overheard Arbiter talking about killing himself. Arbiter called the landlord to warn him and have him evacuate the building right before the stove exploded. Trivia *Arbiter is voiced by the Microsoft Mike voice synthesizer. *Arbiter's Halo: Reach avatar is a SpecOps Elite. Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Machinima Villains Category:Arby 'n' The Chief Villains Category:Male Category:Possessed Objects Category:Protagonists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Malefactors Category:Minion Category:Redeemed Category:Trickster Category:Vandals Category:Criminals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Anarchist Category:Destroyers Category:Suicidal Category:In Love Category:Muses Category:Nihilists Category:Paranormal Category:Hypocrites Category:Insecure Category:Traitor Category:Revived Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Protective Category:Humanoid Category:Vengeful